Monk
The Monk is a melee character, with an emphasis on speed, buffing your allies, or dishing out burst damage quickly. Monk is best played as a support class. Supporting other players with their Mantra's and Healing abilities. Monk Training Week: Q&A with UL experts Orion, zylog, Amphagory, FuryJovNord, James, INDIA, solar Monk Builds (Patch 2.0.3) Below are proven builds that work well with any form of gear: White Monster AoE Build: =Active Skills: = * Crippling Wave : Rising Tide * Lashing Tail Kick : Scorpion Sting * Cyclone Strike : Implosion * Dashing Strike : Quicksilver * Exploding Palm : Strong Spirit * Mantra of Conviction : Annihilation =Passives: = * Fleet Footed * Exalted Soul This build is utilized around the skill Exploding Palm. Use Dashing Strike to position yourself in to a group of monsters, then Cyclone Strike to round them all up. Use Exploding Palm at least three times on monsters around you. Then use Lashing Tail Kick to stun them in order to keep them in place and finish the ones with your EP debuff off first. When you kill a monster, MoC : Annihilation will grant you 30% movement speed along with fleet footed. Exalted Soul is there to provide more spirit for EP spamming. Monk Builds (Patch 2.0.6) Elemental DPS (Fire) Notes: You will need to acquire some "ideal" Monk gears in order for these builds to be effective and efficient. LTK Build ~ ''Actives'' * Lashing Tail Kick : Vulture Claw * Mantra of Retribution : Transgression * Dashing Strike : Quicksilver * Serenity : Ascension * Mystic Ally : Air Ally * Epiphany : Desert Shroud Passives * Unity * Transcendence * One With Everything * Exalted Soul Equipments *Helm = Andariel's Visage or Gyana Na Kashu *Shoulder = Aughlid's Set *Chest = Cindercoat *Glove = Magefist *Belt = Harrington Waistguard or Hellcat Waistguard or The Witching Hour or Fleeting Strap *Pant = Raiment Pants or Cain's Pants *Boot = Raiment Boot or Cain's Boots or '''Natalyas's Boots ' *Rings = Stone of Jordan '''or' Unity or '''Natalyas's Ring *Amulet = Any amulet with +9%CritChance | +95%CritDMG | +%FireSkills *Weapons = Sankis's Axe '''and Devastator Fire Tips #1: Epiphany (Desert Shroud) is very very potent in higher Torment as by activating it gives you 50% Damage Reduction! Fire Tips #2: Maximize your Spirit Pool and Spirit Regen as many as possible , so you can have fun spamming LTK ! 'Elemental DPS (Lightning)' Notes: You will need to acquire some "ideal" Monk gears in order for these builds to be effective and efficient. Raiment 6-set burst damage Build ~ Actives * Way of the Hundred Fists : Blazing Fists (5% IAS per crit = Max 15% IAS) * Lashing Tail Kick : Scorpion Sting * Breath of Heaven : Blazing Wrath (10% increased damage) * Mystic Ally : Fire Ally (10% Increased damage) * Dashing Strike : Quicksilver (Max 3 DS charges) * Mantra of Retribution : Transgression (10% IAS + synergy to Unity Passive) Passives * Fleet Footed * One With Everything * Unity * Momentum Equipments *Helm = Raiment Helm or Andariel's Visage or The Eye of the Storm *Shoulder = Raiment Shoulder *Chest = Raiment Chest *Glove = Raiment Glove *Belt = Harrington Waistguard or Hellcat Waistguard or The Witching Hour or Fleeting Strap *Pant = Raiment Pants *Boot = Raiment Boot or 'Natalyas's Boots *Rings = Ring of Royal Grandeur '+ Stone of Jordan or Unity or '''Natalyas's Ring *Amulet = Any amulet with +9%CritChance | +95%CritDMG | +%LightningSkills *Weapons = Won Khim Lau , Odyn Son , Shard of Hate , Thunderfury , JawBreaker '''Lighting Tips #1: This build focus mainly on high burst of damage from Raiment 6 set bonus (Dashing Strike releasing 3000% Lighting Damage to nearby enemies) Lighting Tips #2: Equipping Jawbreaker + Dashing Strike (Quicksilver) is possible to provide you "Infinite" number of DS Charges Lighting Tips #3: Fleet Footed + Momentum works great with this build! You can try it out! 'Elemental DPS (Cold)' Notes: You will need to acquire some "ideal" Monk gears in order for these builds to be effective and efficient. Notes: Wave of Light (Numbing Light) seems bugged as the damage type is still Holy Bell / LTK Build ~ ''Actives'' * Deadly Strike : Strike from Beyond * Wave of Light : Numbing Light OR '''Lashing Tail Kick : Hand of Ytar * Dashing Strike : Blinding Speed * Mantra of Retribution : Transgression * Mystic Ally : Air Ally '''OR Water Allly * Epiphany : Desert Shroud Passives * Unity * Transcendence * One With Everything * Exalted Soul Equipments *Helm = Andariel's Visage *Shoulder = Raiment Shoulder *Chest = Raiment Chest *Glove = Frostburn *Belt = Harrington Waistguard or Hellcat Waistguard or The Witching Hour or Fleeting Strap *Pant = Raiment Pants *Boot = Raiment Boot or 'Natalyas's Boots *Rings = Ring of Royal Grandeur '+ Stone of Jordan or Unity or '''Natalyas's Ring *Amulet = Any amulet with +9%CritChance | +95%CritDMG | +%ColdSkills *Weapons = Azurewrath , Utar's Roar , Shard of Hate , Rimeheart '''Elemental DPS (Holy) Notes: You will need to acquire some "ideal" Monk gears in order for these builds to be effective and efficient. Stun Bell Build Actives * Deadly Strike : Strike from Beyond OR 'Crippling wave : Rising Tide * Wave of Light : Numbing Light / Empowered Wave * Dashing Strike : Quicksilver * Sweeping Wind : Inner Storm * Mystic Ally : Air Ally * Epiphany : Desert Shroud ''Passives * Unity * Transcendence * One With Everything * Exalted Soul Equipments * Helm = Andariel's Visage (with +Holy% skill damage) * Shoulder = Sunwuko ShoulderSunwuko Shoulder * Chest = Inna Chest * Glove = Sunwuko Glove * Belt = Inna Belt * Pant = Inna Pant * Boot = Firewalker 'or 'Natalyas's Boots 'or '''any good rolled boot. * Rings = Ring of Royal Grandeur '+ Stone of Jordan or Unity or '''Natalyas's Ring * Amulet = Sunwuko Amulet (with +Holy% skill damage) * Weapons = Skycutter + any good sword/dagger '''Holy Tips #1: coming soon - James || June 28, 2014 'ZDPS Build' A glimpse into ZERO DPS (ZDPS) Monks If you want to clear rifts faster, find a ZDPS monk. The monk provides great utility for the party PLAY STYLE - You are the leader of the party, which mean you should be in front of the party at all times using dashing strike and/or epiphany to teleport to enemies - Clump enemies group together with cyclone strike instead of attacking each mob separately - Use inner Sanctuary and Mantra of Conviction to buff your party and debuff enemies - Use exploding palm on the lower HP enemies and on the minions of rare mobs - Don't stay around too long, move to the next enemy mobs NOTE: - Always keep epiphany up when possible, so aim for your overall CDR to be over 70% - If your party is not killing the mobs or elites within a few secs, then you might want to lower the torment level How to Gear Remember, you are there for the party and not there to be a tank. Your skills are designed to buff your party and debuff the enemy. CORE ITEMS: The Laws of Seph, The Mind's Eye or Kekegi's Unbreakable Spirit Primary Attributes: VIT, Spirit Regen and Socket (diamond gem) THEN either AR or % Life Born's Shoulders Primary Attributes: VIT, AR and CDR THEN either STR, Area Damage or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) Born's Chest Primary Attributes: VIT, AR and 3 Sockets (diamond gem) THEN either Armor, % Life or Elite Reduction Asherea's Gloves ALT: St. Archew's Gage Primary Attributes: VIT, AS and CDR THEN either STR, AR, Area Damage or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) Strongarm Bracers Primary Attributes: Physical Skills Damage, STR, VIT and AR Captain Crimson’s Belt ALT: String of Ears or Goldwrap Primary Attributes: STR, VIT, AR and % Life Asherea's or Captain Crimson’s Pant Primary Attributes: VIT, AR and 3 Sockets (diamond gem) THEN either STR or Armor Asherea's or Captain Crimson’s Boots ALT: Illusory Boots Primary Attributes: STR, VIT, AR and Armor NOTE: You need to use two out the three choices for Captain Crimson’s SOJ Primary Attributes: Physical Skills Damage, Elite Damage and CDR THEN either Str, Vit or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) STR RORG Primary Attributes: STR, AS and CDR THEN either Vit, % Life or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) Halcyon's Ascent ALT: Any ammy with Physical Skills Damage, VIT and CDR THEN either STR, Area Damage, % Life or Resource Cost Reduction (RCR) Primary Attributes: Physical Skills Damage, Elite Damage, Elite Reduction and CDR Weapons: The Fist of Az'Turrasq and Sunkeeper ALT: Born's Sword, Doombringer or Sledge Fist Primary Attributes: VIT, CDR and Socket (diamond gem) and IAS if you can get it NOTE: If you craft any items, do it on you Barb or Crusader CORE SKILLS: - Exploding Palm: The Flesh is Weak ALT: Strong Spirit Left mouse button) - Inner Sanctuary: Forbidden Palace - Mantra of Conviction: Annihilation - Cyclone Strike: Implosion - Epiphany: Soothing Mist ALT RUNE: Desert Shroud - Dashing Strike: Way of the Falling Star ALT: Flying Side Kick (if you use The Laws of Seph, Blinding Flash: Replenishing Light) - Exalted Soul, Chant of Resonance, Beacon of Yatar and Fleet Foot NOTE: - In the beginning, if you are still running out of spirit, you can change dashing strike to Crippling Wave: Rising Tide and/or Exploding Palm: Strong Spirit - For really fast Parties, I would suggest Hex Pants of Yan and The Mind's Eye Paragon - Core: Max MS then Spirit then the rest in Vit - Offense: Max CDR then AS then whatever - Defense: MAX All Resist then % life then Armor % then REGEN - Utility: MAX RCR then Area Damage LoH then GF -Amphagory 15-JUNE-2014 'IAS Fists' = Active Skills: = * Way of the Hundred Fists : Fists of Fury * Cyclone Strike : Implosion * Dshing Strike : Quicksilver * Exploding Palm : Strong Spirit * Mantra of Retribution : Transgression * Mystic Ally : Air Ally (or Fire if using Rue Chambers) = Passives: = * Transcendence * Exalted Soul(or Unity) * Seize the Initiative * One With Everything = Gears: = * Monkey Set: Glove, Helm, Amulet * Aughild Set : Shoulder, Body Amor * Strongarm * Blackhorn: Belt, Pant, Shoe * Rorg * Unity or SOJ or Rue Chambers * Fist of Az Important: Maximize attack speed as possible, no CDR is needed. The core of the build is High attack speed to gain spirit fast and use the Palm and Cyclone to activate the Monkey set effect. As the use of Palm and cyclone, the build can be used in both team play and solo. - Orion Monk Builds (Patch 2.1.0) Elemental DPS - Holy "Genwuko" Notes: You will need to acquire some "ideal" Monk gears in order for these builds to be effective and efficient. Sunwuko Version I ' ~ ''Actives * Way of the Hundred Fist: Fist of Fury * Breath of Heaven : Infused with Light * Dashing Strike : Radiance * Sweeping Wind : Inner Storm * Mantra of Salvation: Agility * Epiphany : Desert Shroud Passives * Harmony * Alacrity * Siege The Initiative * Beacon of Ytar Equipments * Helm = Eye of Peshkov '''or '''Sunwuko Helm * Shoulder = Sunwuko Shoulder * Gloves = Sunwuko Glove * Chest = Aughlid's Set '''or Tal Rasha Chest * Bracer = Aughild's Bracer or Lacuni Prowlers or Steady Striker * Belt = Harrington Waistguard or Hellcat Waistguard or The Witching Hour or Fleeting Strap * Pants = Raiment Pants or Cain's Pants or '''Depth Diggers '''or '''Blackthorne's Pants * Boots = Raiment Boot '''or Cain's Boots or '''Blackthorne's Boot * Rings = Stone of Jordan '''or Unity or '''Ring of Royal Grandeur * Amulet = Sunwuko Amulet '''or Blackthorne's Amulet or Hellfire Amulet or a'''ny amulet with socket, +9cc, +90chd, +holy damage * Weapons = Flying Dragon * Legendary gems for Monks (My preferences: #1 Gogok, #2 Mirinae, #3 Pain Enhancer, #4 Toxin, #5 Bane(Powerful), #6 Bane(Trapped), #7 Taeguk, #8 Wreath of Lightning '''Tips #1: Epiphany (Desert Shroud) is very very potent in higher Greater Rifts as by activating it gives you 50% Damage Reduction! '''Tips #2: '''Generating more spirit = more damage as you can spam spirit to activate Sunwuko 4pcs proc (3500% weapon damage as holy)! - James || Sept 22, 2014 Category:Monk Category:Class Training